


[podfic] The Kindling Kiss

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tales, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic performance of "The Kindling Kiss" by epkitty.  Originally posted on April 27, 2011 (updated in 2014).</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A wish. A curse. A kiss... Or six.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Kindling Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kindling Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168209) by [epkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty). 



Cover Art provided by Cybel.

| 

## Streaming Audio (part 1):

## Streaming Audio (part 2):

## Run Time:

02:54:00 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3 (part 1)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BLord%20of%20the%20Rings%5D%20The%20Kindling%20Kiss%2001.mp3) | **Size:** 50.15 MB
  * [MP3 (part 2)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2011/Lord%20of%20the%20Rings/The%20Kindling%20Kiss_02.mp3) | **Size:** 86.25 MB
  * [Podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kindling-kiss) | **Size:** 69.9 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments or Kudos make me ridiculously happy! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
